Guest
by Neru
Summary: Seishirou odwiedza niespodziewany gość. Sei x Subaru, OC


Seishirou i Subaru nie należą do mnie. Yumi tak, ale wcale jej nie chcę. W każdym razie, oto kawałek bezsensownego fluffu napisanego ku uciesze mego zaclampowanego serca

GUEST

1.

Delikatne światło poranka wpadało do pokoju przez jasne zasłonki. Wszystko zdawało się tchnąć spokojem i świeżością.

Seishirou wcale nie chciał się budzić. Usilnie starał się znów zapaść w rozkoszną nieświadomość snu ale bez skutku. Niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do momentu całkowitego obudzenia.

Puk, puk, puk.

'Nie ma mnie. Śpię'

Puk, puk, puk.

'Mówię, że śpię!'

Pu-k?

'No nareszcie. Ktoś chyba się zorientował, że przeszkadza.'

Ale nic z tego. Ktoś z drugiej strony drzwi nie zamierzał dać za wygraną. Zaczął płakać i to tak głośno, że starczyłoby za sto budzików.

Seishirou niechętnie zwlókł się łóżka i podszedł do drzwi. Otworzywszy je ujrzał na progu dziewczynkę w wieku około dwunastu lat o wściekle rudych, falujących włosach. Siedziała zapłakana i teraz wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi, szmaragdowymi oczami.

Mężczyzna pomyślał ze złością, żeby przestała się tak patrzeć. Denerwowało go to ultra-niewinne, wyczekujące spojrzenie. Postarał się jednak opanować.

„Witam."

„D-dzień dobry" wyjąkało dziecko „czy może pan Sakurazuka?"

„Ehem" ziewnął, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

„Przepraszam, że pana obudziłam, ale mam coś pilnego."

Seishirou nie był głupi i od razu zorientował się, że kłamie. Rozglądała się nerwowo na wszystkie strony i po prostu wychodziła z siebie żeby wreszcie znaleźć sposobność do wejścia do środka.

„Wejdź."

„Dziękuję, na pewno sprawiam kłopot."

„Ależ skąd."

„Ładny szlafrok."

„Dziękuję. Jeśli panienka pozwoli pójdę się jakoś ubrać."

Dziewczyna zaczęła się ciekawie rozglądać po mieszkaniu.

„Nie mieszka pan sam, prawda?"

„Nie."

Nie wiedzieć czemu odetchnęła z ulgą.

„Szkoda, iż jest pan zajęty" powiedziała przekornie „jestem zazdrosna"

„Nic z tego, obrączka zobowiązuje" odparł grzecznie

Dziewczyna zadawała się być zadowolona. Aż za bardzo.

„No dobrze, a teraz powiedz mi po co tu przyszłaś?"

„Może mi pan mówić Yumi. Yumi Sakurada."

„Dobrze więc, Yumi, czego tu szukasz?"

„Bo to musi być pan i pańska żona."

2.

„Idioto zgubiłeś ją! Matko, z kim ja pracuję!"

„Nie denerwuj się Hiru-chan, znajdziemy ją."

„Nie mogła uciec daleko, ale jak to się do licha stało?"

„Wyśledziłem ją ale zorientowała się. Puściła się pędem wzdłuż ulicy i straciłem ją z oczu."

„Racja, tylko ty jesteś w stanie nie dogonić dziecka na pustej ulicy. Brawo, bęcwale."

„Proszę, Hiru-chan, to nie moja wina."

„Ech, trudno, teraz najważniejsze jest żeby ją znaleźć. Czy wiesz mniej więcej gdzie poszła?"

„Tak."

„Ma rodzinę?"

„Prawdopodobnie nie."

„Dobrze więc, chodźmy."

3.

„Niedługo dokładniej to panu wyjaśnię. Czy mogę wyjść na chwilę do sklepu?"

„Nikt cię nie zatrzymuje."

„Tylko niech pan nigdzie nie wychodzi!"

„Będę czekał."

Gdy wyszła Seishirou zastanawiał się co on właściwie najlepszego robi. Przyjmuje obce dziecko i jego mętne wykręty.

„Cóż kochanie, mam nadzieję że się nie pogniewasz o nowego tymczasowego członka rodziny" rzekł wpatrując się w obrączkę

Yumi stanęła na rogu ulicy i bacznie wypatrywała. Była pewna, iż ją śledzą.

Nagle zobaczyła młodego mężczyznę w białym płaszczu i obraz ten zbiegł się z widokiem czarnego samochodu wyjeżdżającego z naprzeciwka. Bez namysłu rzuciła mu się na szyję i wrzasnęła jak mogła najgłośniej

„TATO!"

Mężczyzna z zaskoczeniem przyjął małą istotkę oplątującą go w pasie. Osóbka błagalnie wyszeptała:

„Proszę, niech pan udaje. Błagam!"

„Ehm, jak minął dzień?"

„Yumi"- szepnęła

„Właśnie, jak tam było w szkole, Yumi-chan?"

„Świetnie, tatusiu. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak..."

Tak paplając przeszli kawałek ulicy. Wtedy mężczyzna spytał jej:

„O co tu chodzi?"

„Oni mnie gonią bo widziałam jak mordują panią Kyushimi." wyjaśniła wesoło

„Aha. I co to ma wspólnego?"

„Nie chciałam żeby mnie zabili, więc udałam, że jest pan moim ojcem."

„Rozumiem. A co na to twój ojciec?"

„Nie mam ojca. Ani matki. Jak na razie miałam już jednego kandydata na tatę, ale teraz już za późno. Myślą, że to pan nim jest. Muszę jeszcze tylko znaleźć jakąś matkę."

„Rozumiem. Pomogę ci z tymi natrętnymi znajomymi ... ehm"

„Yumi Sakurada"

„O, właśnie. Ja jestem Subaru. Teraz tylko muszę iść na chwilę do domu."

„Potowarzyszę panu. Mam nadzieję, że 'Tata I' nie będzie się niepokoił. Szkoda, iż nie miałam okazji poznać jego żony. Musi być miłą osobą."

4.

„Kto tam? zawołał Seishirou „Yumi-chan?"

Otworzył drzwi a do środka wpakowali się mężczyzna i kobieta.

„Witam pana"

„Dzień dobry."

„Szukamy Yumi. Musi pan wiedzieć, że zrobiła coś strasznego i jest niebezpieczna."

Sakurazuka z rozbawieniem pomyślał o dziewczynce jako o osobie niebezpiecznej. Co to za idioci usiłują mu wcisnąć taki kit? Postanowił nie ułatwiać im sprawy.

„Mówi pan o mojej córce?"

„Pana córce!"

„No, o Yumi Sakurazuka. Rude włosy, szmaragdowe oczy."

„Tak to ona..."

„Więc z chęcią dowiem się co nabroiła. Ma taki charakter po mnie"dodał z czarującym uśmiechem.

„A tak w ogóle... jestem Hirumi Toyu, a to mój mąż Ukui."

„Doprawdy? Więc cóż takiego w końcu zrobiła Yumi?"

Hirumi spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem. Zastanawiało ją, kim był mężczyzna do którego na ulicy dziewczyna zwracała się per 'tatusiu'.

„Tadaima!" zawołała dziewczynka kopniakiem otwierając drzwi.

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. Yumi zapomniała, że była już tu rano. A teraz przypomniało jej się aż nadto dobrze. 'Czarująca żona' 'ukochanego tatusia' była mężczyzną.

Nie chciała jednak tracić zimnej krwi.

„Witaj, tato. Spotkałam tatę na ulicy i razem wracaliśmy."

Ukui Toyu spojrzał na zebranych dziwnym wzrokiem.

„Chwilka. Kto jest ojcem obecnej tu panny Sakurazuka?"

„My" odpowiedzieli radośnie Subaru i Seishirou

„Jak to wy!" zapytała zdenerwowana Hirumi

„Czy pani nie rozumie po ludzku? M-y!"rzekł Subaru

„Kochanie, czy wiesz, ze podobno Yumi zrobiła coś złego?"

„Córeczko, przecież nie tak cię wychowaliśmy! Żeby obcy ludzie przychodzili na skargę? Wstyd!" Subaru świetnie się bawił udając oburzonego

„Ja nie rozumiem! Kto jest kto!"wrzasnął Ukui-san

„Jestem Se-i-shi-rou Sa-ku-ra-zu-ka. To mój mąż Su-ba-ru Sa-ku-ra-zu-ka, z domu Su-me-ra-gi, a to nasz córka Yu-mi."

„Kłamie pan. Ona nie może być waszą córką. Nie oszukacie nas."

„Mordercy! Tato I, Tato II, oni chcą mnie zabić!"

„Właśnie, że NIE! Zaszło NIEPOROZUMIENIE! Gdybyście nie zbaczali z tematu moglibyśmy DOKOŃCZYĆ! Czy nas wysłuchacie, PROSZĘ!"

„Oczywiście."

„Obecna tu Yumi widziała jak dawaliśmy lekarstwo naszej ciotce. Akurat tak się złożyło, że w tym samym czasie usypialiśmy kota chloroformem. Wynieśliśmy ciało kota żeby je zakopać. Dziewczynka pewnie to sobie opacznie zrozumiała."

„Cóż, w takim razie po co tyle kłopotu?"

Pani Hirumi wywróciła oczami.

„Ja nie robiłam problemu. Po prostu chciałam to wyjaśnić, bo dziecko rzuciło się do ucieczki wrzeszcząc 'Mordercy!"."

„Tak to wyglądało" mruknęła Yumi

„A właśnie..." spytał Ukui-san „dlaczego okłamujecie nas? Yumi jest waszą adoptowaną córką, czyż nie?"

„A dlaczego?" coś podkusiło Seishirou

„Bo... hm... bo oboje jesteście mężczyznami."

„A co to ma do rzeczy?" zapytał niewinnie Subaru

„Jak to co?" rzekła łagodnie Hirumi-san „rozumiem, że to może być bolesne, ale nie ma co się wstydzić adopcji. W końcu każdy chce być szczęśliwy."

Ależ pani nie rozumie. Yumi jest naszą _rodzoną _córką.

„Jakim cudem! Faceci nie mogą rodzić!" wybuchnął Ukui

„Medycyna poszła naprzód" powiedział złośliwie Subaru

„Wielki postęp. W dzisiejszych czasach wiele jest możliwe" dodał Sei patrząc z miłością na męża i 'córkę'

„To... my już pójdziemy."

„Tak, tak zbierajmy się"rzekł pospiesznie Ukui, mając minę jak gdyby chciał zwymiotować

„Miło nam było państwa poznać."

„Do widzenia!"

5.

„Istny dom wariatów!"

„Jezu, może oni tam robią jakieś niebezpieczne eksperymenty?"

„Robią jakieś genetyczne świństwa!"

„Psychopaci, jak mamę kocham."

„Może zwabiają ludzi i ich mordują?"

„Albo i jeszcze coś gorszego."

„Coś jak lalki?"

„Licho wie! Jestem pewna tylko tego, że chcę już być daleko od tego miejsca"

„Pamiętaj, jak będziemy kiedykolwiek usypiać koty, musimy robić to dyskretniej!"

6.

„Do zobaczenia i dziękuję za pomoc!"

„A gdzie pójdziesz?"

„Do brata, mieszkam z nim. Jest teraz na wakacjach ale za tydzień wraca."

„Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałaś o bracie?"

„Pytaliście o rodziców!"

„Cóż, dziś mieliśmy okazję pełnić rolę ojców pewnej rozbrykanej panny."

„Dość ciekawe doświadczenie" zgodził się Seishirou

„I wiesz do jakiego doszedłem wniosku?"

„Do jakiego?"

„Że dzieci są fajne jeżeli pozostają ze mną nie dłużej niż jeden dzień."

„Aż zadziwiające, jak bardzo podobne są moje wnioski."

„No widzisz."

„Pocałujesz mnie?"

„Dlaczego?"

„Dlatego, że mnie kochasz?"

„Właśnie."

„A co powiesz na większą 'nagrodę' po ciężkim dniu?"

„Cokolwiek by to było, zgoda."

„Na początek kąpiel. Wspólna, rzecz jasna."

„A co potem?"

„Nie pytaj. Obawiam się, że gdybym spróbował opisywać, byłbym cały czerwony."

„Jakie nieprzyzwoite myśli! Wiesz co..."

„Przyznaj, że sam masz na to ochotę."

„Dziką."

„No więc właśnie. Czy nie zmierzaliśmy przypadkiem do łazienki?"

„Też mi się tak wydawało, kochanie."

The End

By Neru

Listopad 2003


End file.
